yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
7/32
Arapça harfli ayet metni left||150px| قُلْ مَنْ حَرَّمَ زِينَةَ اللّهِ الَّتِيَ أَخْرَجَ لِعِبَادِهِ وَالْطَّيِّبَاتِ مِنَ الرِّزْقِ قُلْ هِي لِلَّذِينَ آمَنُواْ فِي الْحَيَاةِ الدُّنْيَا خَالِصَةً يَوْمَ الْقِيَامَةِ كَذَلِكَ نُفَصِّلُ الآيَاتِ لِقَوْمٍ يَعْلَمُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Kul men harreme zînetallâhilletî ahrece li ibâdihî vet tayyibâti miner rızk(rızkı), kul hiye lillezîne âmenû fîl hayâtid dunyâ hâlisaten yevmel kıyâmeh(kıyâmeti), kezâlike nufassılul âyâti li kavmin ya’lemûn(ya’lemûne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. kul : de (ki) 2. men : kim 3. harreme : haram kıldı 4. zînete allâhi elletî : Allah'ın ziyneti ki o 5. ahrece : çıkardı 6. li ibâdi-hî : kulları için 7. ve et tayyibâti : ve temiz, helâl olanlar 8. min er rızkı : rızıktan 9. kul : de (ki) 10. hiye : o 11. li : için 12. ellezîne âmenû : îmân edenler, âmenû olan kimseler 13. fî el hayâti ed dunyâ : dünya hayatında 14. hâlisaten : has, özel 15. yevme el kıyâmeti : kıyâmet günü 16. kezâlike : böylece 17. nufassılu el âyâti : âyetleri ayrı ayrı açıklarız, açıklıyoruz 18. li kavmin : bir kavim için 19. ya'lemûne : biliyorlar Abdulbaki Gölpınarlı De ki: Allah'ın kulları için meydana getirdiği süslenilecek şeylerle rızık olarak verdiklerinin içinden tertemiz şeyleri kim harâm etmiştir ki? De ki: Bunlar, dünyâda, inanan kişilerindir, âhiretteyse yalnız onlara âittir. Delilleri, bilenlere bu çeşit açıklamadayız. Ali Bulaç Meali De ki: "Allah'ın kulları için çıkardığı ziyneti ve temiz rızıkları kim haram kılmıştır?" De ki: "Bunlar, dünya hayatında iman edenler içindir, kıyamet günü ise yalnızca onlarındır." Bilen bir topluluk için ayetleri böyle birer birer açıklarız. Ahmet Varol Meali De ki: "Allah'ın kulları için çıkarmış olduğu süsü ve rızkların temiz olanlarını haram kılan kimdir?" De ki: "Onlar dünya hayatında iman edenler içindir. Kıyamet gününde ise yalnız onlara özeldir." Bilen bir topluluk için ayetlerimizi işte böyle etraflıca açıklıyoruz. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) 'Allah'ın kulları için yarattığı ziynet ve temiz rızıkları haram kılan kimdir?' 'Bunlar, dünya hayatında inananlarındır, kıyamet gününde de yalnız onlar içindir' de. Bilen kimseler için ayetlerimizi böylece uzun uzun açıklıyoruz. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) De ki: “Allah’ın, kulları için yarattığı zîneti ve temiz rızkı kim haram kılmış?” De ki: “Bunlar, dünya hayatında mü’minler içindir. Kıyamet gününde ise yalnız onlara özgüdür. İşte bilen bir topluluk için âyetleri, ayrı ayrı açıklıyoruz.” Diyanet Vakfı Meali De ki: Allah'ın kulları için yarattığı süsü ve temiz rızıkları kim haram kıldı? De ki: Onlar, dünya hayatında, özellikle kıyamet gününde müminlerindir. İşte bilen bir topluluk için âyetleri böyle açıklıyoruz. Edip Yüksel Meali De ki: 'ALLAH'ın, kendi kulları için yarattığı süsleri ve güzel rızıkları kim haram edebilir?' De ki: 'Onlar dünya hayatında inananlar içindir, ahirette ise sadece onlar içindir.' Bilen bir toplum için ayetlerimizi böyle detaylı açıklarız. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) De ki: «Allah'ın kulları için yarattığı zineti ve temiz hoş rızıkları kim haram etmiş?» De ki: «Onlar, kıyamet gününde sadece kendilerinin olmak üzere, dünya hayatında iman edenler içindir.» İşte bu şekilde ayetleri, ilim sahibi olanlar için ayrıntılarıyla açıklıyoruz. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) De ki Allahın kulları için çıkardığı ziyneti ve temiz hoş rızıkları kim haram etmiş? De ki: Onlar Dünya hayatta iyman edenler için kıyamet günü halıs olacaktır, bu suretle ılm ehli olanlar için âyetleri tafsıl ediyoruz Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen De ki: «Allah Teâlâ kulları için çıkarmış olduğu ziyneti ve rızıktan tîyb olanları kim haram kılmıştır?» De ki: «O, dünya hayatında imân edenler içindir, Kıyamet gününde ise yalnız onlara mahsustur.» İşte âyetleri, bilir kişiler olan bir kavim için böyle mufassalan beyan ederiz. Muhammed Esed De ki. "Allahın kulları için yarattığı güzelliği, rızkın iyisini, temizini yasaklayan kim?" De ki: "Bunlar dünya hayatında imana erenler için (meşru)durlar; Kıyamet Gününde ise yalnızca onlara özgü olacaklardır." Anlama-kavrama yeteneği olan insanlar için bu mesajları Biz işte böyle açık açık dile getiriyoruz! Suat Yıldırım De ki: "Allah’ın, kulları için yaratıp ortaya çıkardığı zineti, temiz ve hoş rızıkları haram kılmak kimin haddine?"De ki: "Onlar, dünya hayatında (iman etmeyenlerle birlikte,) iman edenlerindir. Kıyamet günü ise yalnız müminlere mahsustur. İşte Biz, bilip anlayan kimseler için, âyetleri bu şekilde açıklıyoruz. Süleyman Ateş Meali De ki: "Allâh'ın, kulları için çıkardığı süsü ve güzel rızıkları kim harâm etti?" De ki: "O, dünyâ hayâtında inananlarındır, kıyâmet günü de yalnız onlarındır." İşte biz, bilen bir topluluk için âyetleri böyle açıklıyoruz. Şaban Piriş Meali De ki: -Allah’ın, kulları için varettiği güzel şeyleri ve temiz rızıkları kim haram kıldı? De ki: -Onlar, bu dünya hayatında iman edenler içindir. Kıyamet gününde de yalnız onlara mahsustur. Bilen bir toplum için ayetleri işte böyle açıklıyoruz. Ümit Şimşek Meali De ki: Allah'ın kulları için çıkardığı ziyneti ve hoş ve temiz rızıkları kim haram etti? De ki: Bunlar zaten dünya hayatında da iman edenler içindir; kıyamet gününde ise sadece iman edenlere mahsus kalacaktır. Bilen bir topluluk için âyetleri Biz böyle açıklıyoruz. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk De ki: "Allah'ın, kulları için çıkardığı süsü, güzel ve tatlı rızıkları kim haram etmiş?" De ki: "Dünya hayatında inananlar için de var. Kıyamet gününde ise yalnız inananlar içindirler." Bilgiden nasipli bir topluluk için biz, ayetleri böyle ayrıntılı kılıyoruz. Yusuf Ali (English) Say: Who hath forbidden the beautiful (gifts) of Allah,(1014) which He hath produced for His servants, and the things, clean and pure, (which He hath provided) for sustenance? Say: They are, in the life of this world, for those who believe, (and) purely(1015) for them on the Day of Judgment. Thus do We explain the signs in detail for those who understand. * M. Pickthall (English) Say: Who hath forbidden the adornment of Allah which He hath brought forth for His bondmen, and the good things of His providing? Say: Such, on the Day of Resurrection, will be only for those who believed during the life of the world. Thus do We detail Our revelations for people who have knowledge. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri De ki: "Allah'ın kulları için yarattığı güzelliği, rızkın iyisini, temizini yasaklayan kim?" De ki: "Bunlar dünya hayatında imana erenler için meşrudurlar; Kıyamet Günü'nde ise yalnızca onlara özgü olacaklardır." (24) Anlama-kavrama yeteneği olan insanlar için bu mesajları Biz işte böyle açık açık dile getiriyoruz! 24 - Özellikle yasaklananlar dışında dünya hayatında iyi ve güzel olan şeylerin inananlara helal olduğunu bildirerek Kur'an, zımnen, hayatı reddeden çileciliğin, terk-i dünyâcı (dünyayı terk edici), kendine-eziyetçi eğilimlerin her çeşidini böylece yeriyor, mahkum ediyor. İyi ve güzel şeylerin dünya hayatında hem inananlar hem de inanmayanlara eşit şartlarda arzedildiği, ama ahirette inanmayanlar için bu kapının kapanacağı îma ediliyor (karş. bu surenin 50-51. ayetleri). Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri